Konoha International Academic
by Indibeth Namikaze
Summary: Naruto es un ninja que aparenta ser como cualquier otro, mas sin embargo guarda un secreto...   A la caza de los Bijuus, ¿Que hara el Yondaime para detener al enemigo? ; ¡Complot! Amigos y enemigos revueltos en la academia... ¡NaruHina!
1. Chapter 1: Familia

**Hola a todos!**

**Les traigo un nuevo fic... fue el primero que cree pero hasta ahora lo publico por aqui, espero que les guste!**

**Si obtengo tres reviews, subire el siguiente cap que les parece? ¿Me regalan un review?... no sean malitos o malitas y comenten si les agrada o no el fic! **

**Sin mas los invito a leer :)**

**Capitulo 1: Familia**

Empezaba a amanecer, los rayos tiernos del sol se empezaban a esparcir por toda una aldea llamada Konoha, dicha aldea es la más importante del País del Fuego siendo esta a la vez una de las cinco naciones más poderosas del mundo. Konoha es mundialmente famosa por los prestigiados y talentosos ninjas que posee tachando la generación anterior como casi dioses por sus espectaculares poderes.

Las personas empezaban a prepararse para dar inicio a un nuevo día de labores, muchos comercios abrían sus puertas para realizar sus ventas del día, muchos ninjas caminaban por las calles y otros salían de la aldea para cumplir sus misiones asignadas.

En una de las casas o mejor dicho en la "Mansión Yondaime" como mejor se le conocía, el personal de servicio le servía el desayuno a un joven rubio de ojos azules junto con su padre; ambos comían en el comedor sin pronunciar palabra alguna, tal vez para personas no allegadas a la familia dirían que es una típica escena familiar, en la cual el padre está sumergido en sus pensamientos con respecto al trabajo y el joven analizando sus problemas juveniles, mas sin embargo ellos no son así. El chico es terriblemente hiperactivo, y su padre siempre aprovecha todo tiempo libre que tiene para compartirlo con su esposa e hijo, pero esto que se observaba era un hecho sumamente extraño; situación que se venía repitiendo desde un mes atrás.

-Buenos días –se escucho la voz de una mujer-

-Buenos días mamá

-Buenos días cariño

La madre del joven ojiazul es Kushina Uzumaki, miembro del clan más poderoso en invocar, realizar y aplicar sellados, ella es la esposa del Cuarto Hokage… si, así es… el joven rubio es hijo de nada más y nada menos que del Yondaime de Konoha; Minato Namikaze, este es un ninja sumamente respetado y poderoso en el País del Fuego y uno de los cinco Kages que conforman los cinco naciones más poderosos del universo.

-Me voy –dijo el Hokage, poniéndose de pie- estaré en la torre Hokage por si me necesitan –comento mientras le daba un corto beso en los labios a su esposa- adiós Naruto –finalizo diciendo Minato mientras revolvía con cariño el cabello de su hijo y desaparecía en una nube de humo-

Kushina observo a su hijo detenidamente pues se percato que este seguía enfadado con su padre, era un asunto que de una u otra forma la entristecía mucho, ya que por un lado sabia el dolor y molestia por el que pasaba su hijo, pero por otro lado entendía la preocupación de su esposo por el chico, a veces esto la hacía sentirse dividida o entre la espada y la pared. En el fondo de su corazón, esperaba que hoy todo se arreglara entre ellos pues su hijo partiría hacia la academia el día siguiente.

-Naruto… -dijo Kushina-

-¿Si?

-¿Podemos hablar?

-Ahora no mamá, debo irme quede en reunirme con Sasuke –dijo el ojiazul poniéndose de pie para salir de la mansión-

Naruto evadió con mucha sutileza el tema por el que sabía que su madre quería hablar con él, pues tenía conocimiento que su madre sufría cada vez que tenía una discusión con su padre, cosa que últimamente se daba muy seguido, pero… ¿Cómo evitarlo? Como cuando su padre se había mostrado sumamente protector últimamente, haciéndolo sentir que se asfixia en un ambiente donde notablemente no se siente para nada libre.

Él…. Naruto Namikaze un joven de dieciséis años, con ansias de descubrir por sí solo "cosas" que un adolescente normal hace. Pero la palabra "normal" no encaja en él; tal vez en apariencia, solo es un chico con el cabello rubio desordenado y ojos azul zafiro, con sus rasgos más característicos que son tres marcas en cada mejilla, su piel bronceada y cuerpo definido… a simple vista un chico común y corriente con gustos y preferencias similares a cualquier otro.

Si hay algo que Naruto adora es su aldea Konoha, la cual está situada en un lugar especial en su corazón. Más sin embargo la aldea tiene un secreto que por años ha sido considerado el "máximo secreto de Konoha". Junto o paralelamente a este el nacimiento de Naruto se mantuvo como un secreto, donde solo unos cuantos ninjas y el consejo sabían de su existencia; Pero ahora parte del secreto a de concluir al fin, pues su padre a tomado la decisión que es hora de que Konoha conozca a su hijo. Se podría decir que la infancia de Naruto a pesar de todo fue un "tanto normal" hasta la edad de diez años… donde todo cambio.

-Hola teme –saludo Naruto a su mejor amigo-

-Hola dobe

Los chicos tomaron asiento en una de los restaurantes para conversar. Sasuke ha sido el mejor amigo de Naruto desde la edad de diez años, este es un chico sumamente callado, solamente habla cuando la ocasión o la necesidad lo amerita, es sumamente popular entre las chicas de la aldea, su fama se debe tanto por su atractivo físico y por pertenecer a uno de los clanes más poderosos de Konoha: el Clan Uchiha. Todos esperan que el ojinegro sea como su hermano Itachi Uchiha, quien es catalogado como un "genio".

-Y entonces… ¿Cómo son ellas? –pregunto el rubio-

-Mmm… son agradables.

-Me alegro por tu padre, creo que se lo merecía a estado solo tanto tiempo.

-Si, eso creo.

-¿Y cómo te llevas con ella? Se llama Shion ¿Verdad?

-Si, mmm…es tranquila, tiene mi misma edad, ya la conocerás mañana.

-Claro…

El padre de Sasuke es Fugaku Uchiha, es el capitán de la Policía Militar de Konoha, los cuales protegen y mantienen la tranquilidad de esta aldea. Esta familia es muy adinerada y pertenecen a la elite de la sociedad de Konoha. El señor Fugaku era viudo, su esposa había fallecido dos años atrás de cáncer dejándolo únicamente con sus dos hijos. Fugaku en una de sus misiones conoció a Naomi Won, en ellos surgió lo que literalmente se conoce como amor a primera vista; Naomi tiene una hija llamada Shion, ella tiene dieciséis años al igual que Sasuke, el padre de esta las abandono cuando se dio cuenta que Naomi había quedado embarazada. Unos seis meses atrás Fugaku y Naomi habían contraído matrimonio por lo que toda la elite adinerada del País del Fuego asistió al tan majestuoso evento. Asistieron muchas personas, bueno casi todos a excepción de Naruto, que podía ser reconocido por el parecido entre él y el Yondaime.

-Oye dobe… ¿Arreglaste el problema con tu padre? –Pregunto Sasuke, mientras observaba un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos color negro, un tanto cerca de ellos-

-Mas o menos… prometió que en la academia nadie me "cuidaría" –comento con ironía-

-Jajaja… que bien… me estaba desesperando ver que el… ¿Cómo dijiste que se llama?

-Yamato

-Si… Yamato te siguiera a todos lados como si fuera tu sombra

-Dímelo a mí –dijo Naruto con resignación-

Los chicos continuaron conversando el resto del día, ambos estaban emocionados aunque uno lo expresaba más que el otro, pues al siguiente día asistirían a la academia para estudiar y convertirse en Chunin. Ambos ya eran todos unos Genin, consiguiendo sus títulos de formas muy diferentes Sasuke asistió a una de las escuelas de Konoha, mientras que Naruto recibió clases privadas, hecho por el cual el rubio no cabía de la emoción, pues iba a ser su primera vez en estar internado en una academia las veinticuatro horas.

* * *

En un lugar no tan lejos de Konoha

Se reunieron dos hombres, en un lugar oculto para conversar.

-Te traigo dos noticias, una buena y una mala.

-Dime…

-¿Cuál quieres primero?

-SOLO DIMELAS! No importa el orden

-Ok, empezare por la buena: he descubierto que dos Jinchurikis entraran este año a la academia.

-Me has alegrado el día!

-Si, pero la mala es que solo pude descubrir la identidad de uno, por lo tanto no tengo idea de quién sea el otro.

-Mmmm…

-Lo que si es seguro es que el Shukaku está dentro del Kazekage…pero… como haremos para descubrir el otro?

-Eso déjamelo a mí… juntar dos Bijuus es el error más grande que pudo cometer Konoha…. Jajajaja (risa siniestra)


	2. Chapter 2: Conociéndonos parte 1

**Hola!**

**Aqui les dejo el segundo cap... comenten si les gusta plis!**

**Espero sus reviews**

**Capitulo 2: Conociéndonos parte 1**

Llago el día sumamente esperado por dos jóvenes amigos que comparten un mismo sueño; estudiar para llegar a ser Chunin y posteriormente Jounin..

El chico rubio y su padre estaban entrando al colegio, les ha tomado alrededor de 30 minutos llegar, ya que la academia se encuentra en medio de los bosques de Konoha. La academia es grandísima abarcando muchísimas hectáreas, dentro de este complejo hay como una mini ciudad dentro, a primera vista se puede observar el edificio principal del colegio, a la izquierda están los dormitorios de las chicas y a la derecha los dormitorios de los chicos, un poco más al fondo esta la Biblioteca y a la par de esta, están los laboratorios donde reciben clases los ninjas médicos. Los campos de entrenamiento están esparcidos en terrenos especiales y los restaurantes, tiendas, cines, disco están en una zona un poco mas retirada.

Konoha International Academic o "KIA" como se le conoce mundialmente es sumamente prestigioso y generalmente solo entran los hijos de familias adineradas o ninjas que posean habilidades únicas; en si la academia es bastante selecta con sus estudiantes. De dicha academia se han graduado los tres Hokages anteriores y por supuesto el cuarto Hokage que es el que gobierna actualmente, al igual que los Jounin más renombrados, la mayoría de los Anbus y varios ninjas médicos.

Naruto está emocionado, no deja de observar de un lado a otro las maravillas del famoso colegio.

-Me voy –dijo el Yondaime- Naruto tienes que ir al salón principal, ese que está a la derecha y toma asiento en la mesa de en medio, allí ubican a los de primer ingreso –dijo su padre mientras se marchaba-

-Si –contesto el rubio, mientras observaba en la dirección que le había señalado su padre-

Naruto se disponía a avanzar cuando escucho unas voces muy conocidas para él.

-Hola Dobe

-Hola teme, Itachi ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien y tu Naruto-Kun

-Bien

Itachi Uchiha es el hermano mayor de Sasuke, es catalogado como un "genio" y prodigio en su clan por sus numerosas misiones de rango "A y S" que a sus dieciocho años ha completado con éxito. Es bastante conocido en el País del Fuego por su técnicas y capacidad que a su corta edad ha desarrollado para dominarlas, pero al igual que su hermano menor le desespera verse seguido por el montón de chicas que siempre andan tras de él.

-Bueno chicos, los veo más tarde –dijo Itachi-

-Adiós hermano –dijo una chica, que el rubio atolondrado no había notado-

-Adiós

-Sasuke-teme… ¿Ella es tu nueva hermana? –pregunto el rubio en un susurro, para que la chica no escuchara-

- oh, si, mira ella es Shion Won.

-Hola Shion-san, Soy Naruto Uzumaki –dijo el chico, saludando a la muchacha con un beso en la mejilla-

-Waw… por fin te conozco, mi hermano me ha hablado de ti, es un placer.

-El placer es todo mío –dijo naruto con un toque de sensualidad-

-Ya vámonos! –Exigió Sasuke-

Mientras iniciaban a caminar Naruto observo detenidamente a Shion, notando su cabello rubio y ojos color violeta, los cuales le llamaron mucho la atención; recordó que Sasuke le había comentado que la chica es un poco despreocupada y testaruda, lo cual lo hizo sonreír un poco, pues se imagino por los problemas que pasaría Sasuke.

Los chicos llegaron al salón entre conversación y conversación, tomaron asiento en una de las mesas, las cuales eran bastante largas y amplias, el salón realmente era grande, al frente estaba la mesa principal que obviamente seria ocupada por los senseis y demás autoridades. Las paredes estaban decoradas con fotos de los Hokages, de algunos Jounin, algunos lemas y el escudo de Konoha,

Shion entro al salón acompañada de los chicos, esta estaba bastante impresionada por la grandeza de la academia, sin mencionar que le había gustado bastante el País del Fuego más específicamente la aldea oculta entre la Hoja, pues ella y su madre venían del País del Demonio y no era ni la sombra de cómo era el País del Fuego.

-Shion, aquí estas! –la joven rubia escucho que alguien la llamaba-

-Ino!... qué bien que ya llegaste –dijo Shion mientras se abrazaba con su amiga-

Ino había contado las horas por estar en la academia, pues ya quería reunirse con sus amigas y especialmente presentar a su nueva amiga Shion a las demás. Ino y Shion se hicieron amigas cuando la ojivioleta entro a la floristería de esta por unas flores, ambas compaginaron bastante bien volviéndose grandes amigas; aunque había días en que Ino se ponía "pesada" preguntando todo acerca de Sasuke. Por otro lado Shion se sintió bastante bien cuando conoció a la familia Yamanaka, la cual es conocida tanto por sus poderes en controlar la mente de sus oponentes, como por la famosa cadena "Konoha Flowers" que es la más grande y reconocida de todo el País del Fuego.

-Oye… quien es el chico que esta con Sasuke-kun? –pregunto Ino con mucha curiosidad-

-Es Naruto-san, su mejor amigo.

-Waw… se mira muy apuesto y cuantos años…

-Ino-chan! –se escucho el grito de una chica desde la entrada-

-Tenten! –dijo Ino al reconocer a la chica que se acercaba con una sonrisa en sus labios-

-Tiempo sin verte Ino –opinaba Tenten mientras abrazaba a su amiga-

-Igual, ¿como estas?

-Bien… aquí ya sabes, con ansias para conocer chicos –dijo esta con picardía-

-Claro! Jajaja… oh! Mira te presento a Shion Won- Shion ella es Tenten, sus padres son dueños de la tienda "Kunais y mucho más", la cual es famosa aquí en Konoha.

-Mucho gusto –dijo Tenten-

-Mira quien viene allí –grito Ino- Sakura! Aquí estamos ven! –seguía gritando la rubia mientras agitaba su mano para llamar la atención de la pelirosa-

-Hola Ino, Tenten –dijo Sakura-

-Hola Sakura-chan te presento a mi amiga Shion, Shion ella es Sakura Haruno, la familia Haruno es conocida por la capacidad de crear jutsus para remover todo tipo de veneno–explico Ino-

-¿Oh, ella es la hermana de Sasuke-kun? –pregunto la pelirosa-

-Si, soy yo mucho gusto –contesto Shion con una sonrisa en sus labios-

Las chicas continuaron conversando entre ellas, al cabo de un rato Tenten noto la presencia de Sasuke, pero se quedo de piedra al reconocer al chico que estaba con este.

-Oigan… ¿no es ese Naruto? –pregunto en un susurro, con mucho misterio-

-Si –contestaron Ino y Shion-

-Waw… no sabía que el entraba este año aquí.

-¿Y qué paso con él? –pregunto Sakura, observando al chico, pues se le hacía vagamente conocido-

-Pues que tendremos una celebridad más!

-¿El? Pero si no es reconocido –dijo Ino-

-¿Están hablando en serio? –pregunto Tenten con incredulidad; Ino, Sakura y Shion no contestaron solo se miraron entre sí, sin entender a lo que se refería Tenten-

-Bueno, si mi vista no me falla ese es Naruto Namikaze. –comento Tenten-

-No, el me dijo que es Uzumaki –dijo Shion-

-Rayos! Lo olvide…-exclamo Tenten, dándose un leve golpe con la mano en su frente- ya sé porque no saben de él… bueno… ¿pueden guardar un secreto?

-Si –dijeron las chicas-

-Él es el Hijo del Yondaime. –comento Tenten en un susurro, el cual solo las chicas pudieran escuchar-

-¿Queeee?

-Se te cruzaron las cadenas Tenten –dijo Sakura, riendo, pues le parecía absurda la idea-

-A si… bien, solo mira el parecido físico que tiene con el Hokage-

-Espera, espera –dijo Shion- Si es el hijo ¿porque se me presento como Uzumaki? ¿y por qué dices que es el hijo del cuarto Hokage, tengo entendido que él no tiene hijos o si? –pregunto confundida Shion-

-Bueno mi mama es amiga de Kushina Uzumaki, su madre –dijo dirigiéndole una leve mirada a Naruto- Mamá me conto que el Hokage prefiere mantener a su hijo fuera de la vida social, por eso son pocas las personas que lo conocen y asumiendo que contigo se presento como Naruto Uzumaki, debe ser para que no se le relacione con el Hokage… aunque es algo casi imposible por el parecido que hay entre ambos; aunque pensándolo bien no tengo ni idea de porque lo mantienen apartado… solo lo había visto una vez de largo y siempre se mantuvo cerca de un sujeto llamado Yamato.

-Espera, ahora que lo mencionas yo también lo había visto pero fue hace mucho tiempo atrás –comento Sakura-

-No lo puedo creer! –dijo Ino con emoción- ¡El es el hijo del cuarto Hokage!... es ¡tan lindo! –suspirando- ¿Sasuke-kun sabrá eso? –pregunto Ino a su amiga Shion-

-Yo…no lo sé –dijo esta-

Shion observo a Naruto dialogando con su hermano Sasuke, había algo que a ella no le cuadraba con el relato de Tenten, ¿porque su padre lo mantenía apartado de los demás? Ahora que lo analizaba, se percataba que Sasuke era siempre el que lo iba a visitar, tenía alrededor de 7 meses ya viviendo con los Uchiha y nunca lo había visto llegar a la casa; solo una vez que fueron a recoger a su hermano, pero el único que bajo del auto había sido un tal Yamato. Sintió una punzada de tristeza al imaginarse al chico crecer solo, ¿sería su hermano su único amigo? ¿Y cómo se habrían conocido? En eso estaba cundo observo que cerca de ellas entraba una chica acompañado de un chico, los ojos de ambos eran perlados.

-¿Quiénes son ellos? –pregunto Shion a sus amigas-

-El es Neji-san –dijo en un suspiro Tenten-

-Espera, yo te digo quienes son –dijo Ino con emoción- Ella es Hinata la heredera del clan Hyuga.

-Ella es la heredera del famoso clan Hyuga –repitió Shion- Es hermosa!

-Y ese es su primo Neji Hyuga, es el líder del Bouke –Agrego Sakura-

-¿Del Bouke? No entiendo –dijo Shion-

-La familia Hyuga está dividida en dos ramas: el Souke y el Bouke, el Bouke protege al Souke, Neji, su primo es el líder del Bouke por eso esta al cuidado de la heredera osea Hinata. –Explico Ino-

-Tengo entendido que ambos primos se llevan muy bien, aunque el señor Hiashi Hyuga, el actual líder del clan es muy estricto con su hija –agrego Tenten-

-¿Y esos quiénes son? –Pregunto Ino, haciendo que Tenten, Sakura y Shion se giraran a la izquierda-

-No se –dijo una de ellas-

Al salón iban entrando un grupo de cuatro shinobis, a simple vista se podía deducir que los chicos eran extranjeros. La primera chica en entrar era una rubia con cuatro colitas en su cabeza y sostenía un gran abanico, el que iba a la par, era cabello castaño y sostenía unas marionetas, el que les seguía era cabello pelirojo sus ojos color aguamarin portaba una gran calabaza en su espalda, este imponía una presencia que irradiaba una sensación extraña, lo cual hacia deducir que podría ser el más fuerte por no decir el más peligroso del grupo, la ultima chica en entrar era cabello castaño, delgada, prevalecía en ella un carácter un tanto dulce, ambos tomaron asientos en una de las mesas.

-Ya está entrando el Jinchuriki del Shukaku –dijo una voz-

-Manténganlo vigilado ahora en adelante.

-Como ordene….

* * *

**¿Les gusto?**


	3. Chapter 3: Conociéndonos parte 2

**Holaaaa**

**Aqui reportandome con un nuevo capitulo, igual como siempre esperando que sea de su total agrado...**

**Nos leemos en el proximo cap! see ya!**

**Capitulo 3: Conociéndonos parte 2  
**

Naruto y Sasuke se habían sentado un tanto retirado del grupo de chicas donde estaba Shion, ambos jóvenes habían estado conversando y observando a todas las chicas del salón, ya habían seleccionado al menos dos cada uno… si así es… dos chicas!

-Bien entonces ¿cual escoges Dobe? –pregunto Sasuke-  
-Me gusta tu hermana y…  
-Alto, alto… mi hermana no está disponible!  
-¿A si? ¿Quién lo dice? –pregunto con sarcasmo, Naruto-  
-Pues yo dobe!  
-Uuuhhh que miedo -contesto en tono de burla-… bueno y la otra es… algo imposible… -dijo en un suspiro-  
-Hinata ¿verdad?  
-Algo así…  
-Dobe inténtalo, no creo que sea tan difícil, y de paso te olvidas de mi hermana –pensó Sasuke-  
-Tú, no conoces a su padre… pero bueno ¿y tú a quienes escoges Teme?  
-Bueno esta…

En ese momento se dejo escuchar un murmullo de voces, haciendo que Sasuke no continuara hablando. Al salón estaban entrando un grupo de Jounins, los cuales se dirigían a la mesa principal.

¿Qué es esto que siento? –se preguntaba Naruto- es una presencia, el chico empezó a sentir que por su cuerpo corría una sensación diferente, misma sensación que sentía cuando se enfurecía…

-Esos ojos y ese chakra… -decía una voz-  
-Detente!  
-Otra vez lo vuelvo a encontrar!  
-Detente… no puedo perder el control! –se dijo Naruto-

-¿Naruto? Dobe ¿estás bien? –le pregunto Sasuke a su amigo, pues este se había puesto sumamente tenso, y empezaba a sudar-  
-Si… solo debo salir a caminar –dijo poniéndose de pie- en ese momento hubo un escándalo de chicas gritando de emoción, pues nada más y nada menos que el cuarto Hokage iba entrando al salón acompañado de otras personas-  
-Naruto, no puedes salir tu padre ya está aquí –dijo Sasuke tomándolo del brazo-

Naruto miro a Sasuke por un segundo, se soltó de su agarre y salió del salón, tenía que salir de allí inmediatamente. Sasuke no había podido reaccionar… ¿Acaso sus ojos eran diferentes? Nee… pero ¿porque había Naruto reaccionado así? Nunca lo había visto actuar de esa manera… ¿qué le estaba sucediendo?

Naruto había logrado escabullirse del salón, por lo cual seguía caminando, tenía que relajarse y entender que rayos le había sucedido allí adentro.

-Oye Kyuubi, ¿qué rayos te pasa? Sabes que no puedo perder el control! –le reprochaba Naruto al zorro que lleva dentro de sí-  
-Cállate Naruto, ¡el está aquí!  
-¿El? ¿Quién?  
-¡Déjame! ¡Quiero estar solo!  
-¿Quee? Si fuiste tú el que empezó a salir, ahora quieres que te deje solo!  
-Mocoso, no me hagas enfadar!  
-Ya, ya… solo recuerda, no puedo perder el control o tendremos problemas con papá-  
-Como si me importa!  
-¡Zorro mal engreído!

Naruto Namikaze el chico hiperactivo y alegre que a simple vista es un chico común y corriente, guarda un secreto, el es el Jinchuriki del Kyuubi… nadie excepto unas cuantas personas lo saben, el propio Naruto no lo sabía, sino hasta que cumplió los 10 años, sus padres tuvieron que revelarle "el pequeño secreto", pues este había perdido el control por primera vez. Desde ese día empezaron una serie de problemas… para Naruto, nada fue igual después de cumplir los 10 años.

El chico iba discutiendo con el zorro, la realidad era que no se llevaban ni bien ni mal, solo se toleraban pues uno vivía dentro del otro. En eso estaba cuando se fijo que había un hombre, este salía de las habitaciones de las chicas… un momento… ¿de las habitaciones de las chicas?

-Oye tu!...¿se puede saber, que estás haciendo? –pregunto-  
-Eh.. pues nada que te importe!  
-Viejo pervertido –dijo Naruto, continuando con su camino-  
-¿Como me dijiste, jovencito malcriado!  
-¡Dije que eres un pervertidooooo!  
-¿Sabes, quién soy yo?  
-No y no me interesa saber… -dijo este colocando sus manos detrás de la cabeza-  
-Soy el Magnifico, el Esplendoroso, el Único y más Famoso de los Famosos Sennin, soy Jiariya!  
-Hmp… Bien Ero-sennin… ¿ya terminaste con tu monologo? –pregunto Naruto con cara de aburrimiento- Porque debo regresar al salón.  
-¿Eh?...oye espera… ¿cómo te llamas?  
-Naruto.  
-Naruto –repitió Jiraiya con una mano en su barbilla- osea que tu eres… -Jiraiya lo busco con la mirada pero Naruto ya no estaba por todo aquello- Se fue –dijo- Un momento…. ¿Ese mocoso me llamo Ero-sennin?

-  
Mientras tanto en el salón todos guardaban silencio, pues el director iba a empezar a hablar.

-Buenos días, ninjas de Konoha International Academic, sean bienvenidos a un nuevo año escolar, para los estudiantes nuevos mi nombre es Madara Uchiha y soy el nuevo director de este colegio…

-Oye Sasuke –llamo Shion-  
-Hmp  
-¿Donde está Naruto-san?  
-Salió.  
-¿A dónde?  
-No lo sé.

-Ahora el Cuarto Hokage nos hará el honor de seleccionar a los grupos de ninjas que estarán formados de tres o cuatro integrantes junto con su respectivo Jounin –dijo Madara-

-Buenos días –saludo el Yondaime- espero que den su mejor esfuerzo y aprendan lo esencial para ser un gran ninja, se que de aquí saldrán los futuros Hokages –se escucharon gritos de emoción y varios aplausos- Bien por favor los de primer ingreso pasen al frente.

-Naruto donde rayos te metiste –pensaba Sasuke-

-¡Míralo Tenten! ¡Es más guapo en persona! –Comentaba Ino-  
-¿Quien? –pregunto Sakura, que andaba un poco perdida-  
-¡Quien mas, Minato! –contesto Tenten  
-¡¿Minato? –dijo Sakura con sarcasmo- ¿Es que es tu amigo o qué?  
-¡Ya quisiera! Jajaja –Se empezaron a reír las cuatro-

-Los que mencione por favor, den un paso al frente –Recalco el Hokage-  
-Hai –contestaron todos-  
- Choji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka y Shikamaru Nara –los chicos pasaron al frente- Su Sensei será Asuma Sarutobi.

Los chicos se hicieron a un lado junto con su sensei, para dar paso a los demás, estudiantes que serian llamados.

-Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Shion Won e Hinata Hyuga – Al escuchar el nombre de esta última se escucharon murmuraciones por todo el salón, pues la familia Hyuga era bastante conocida, pero era más el hecho de ver a la heredera fuera de los terrenos de la mansión Hyuga, pues era muy raro verla seguidamente fuera de estos- Su sensei será Kurenai Yuhi –dijo el Yondaime-

-Quiero saber en qué grupo quedare –comento Tenten, con mucha desesperación-  
-Ten paciencia Tenten, ya nos llamaran –dijo Sakura-

-Rock Lee, Tenten, Neji Hyuga –Otra vez se hizo el escándalo, pues el chico Neji era catalogado como el genio del clan Hyuga- Su sensei será Maito Gai

-Sasuke-kun  
-Hmp  
-No estás nervioso –pregunto Sakura-  
-No… ¿tu lo estás?  
-Mmmm… no, es emoción lo que siento –comento esta, con un brillo en sus ojos-

Sakura y Sasuke habían sido compañeros de clase en la escuela, en un inicio, rara vez se dirigían la palabra, pero esto había cambiado un poco antes de graduarse como Genin. La pelirosa observo al grupo y noto que ya quedaban pocos estudiantes de primer ingreso… ¿dónde estaba el chico rubio llamado Naruto?

-Ya hay pocos y tu amigo no viene.  
-Ese dobe… como siempre!

-Kankuro Sabaku no, Temari Sabaku no, Gaara Sabaku no y Matsuri –Continuaba llamando el Yondaime. Se hizo un silencio sepulcral, quizás por la presencia que irradiaban estos, pero unos segundos más tarde se dejo escuchar una lluvia de murmuraciones.

-¿Porque tanto alarme? –pregunto Sakura, con curiosidad-  
-Es porque la mayoría ya se dio cuenta, quien es el chico pelirojo –dijo Sasuke-  
-Mmm… ¿Y quién es?  
-No lo sabes, el es Sabaku no Gaara, el Kazekage de la aldea oculta de la Arena  
-¿Queee? ¿Un Kazekage de estudiante? –Pregunto Sakura sin poder disimular su admiración- Eso es imposible –dijo-  
-Pues no lo es, tengo entendido que su padre acaba de fallecer, por eso el ha tomado su puesto.  
-¿Pero no es muy joven?  
-Eso es lo admirable Sakura-chan, debe tener 16 años y es el Kazekage de su país… esto quiere decir que su poder debe ser monstruoso –dijo Sasuke mientras observaba al chico pelirojo desde la distancia-  
-Si… me da miedo descubrir que tan fuerte será –dijo esta con escalofríos-  
-A mi me da emoción! Quiero pelear contra el –Enfatizó el joven-  
-Mmm..

Después de un rato, los chicos al fin fueron llamados.

-Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Namikaze, Sai y Sakura Haruno –Otra vez el murmullo condenado, pues de los nombrados solo tres se hicieron presente-

Alguien se acerco al Cuarto Hokage y le susurro algo al oído, en eso estaban cuando se abrieron las puertas del salón, y todos dirigieron su mirada al chico rubio de ojos azules que entraba en ese momento.

-Naruto Namikaze –Repitió el Hokage-  
-Aquí –contesto Naruto apresurando el paso-

Todos estaban boquiabiertos, el parecido entre ambos era exagerado, pero esto no era todo pues la mayoría o mejor dicho todos, no conocían al hijo del Hokage por lo que era la sensación del momento. Naruto llego donde estaban sus amigos al frente, mientras Minato le observaba con una mirada reprobatoria.

-Siempre llamando la atención tu dobe –dijo Sasuke cuando el rubio se paró a la par de el- Naruto solo sonrió.

-Su sensei será Kakashi Hatake –dijo el Hokage-

Otra vez el condenado murmullo ¿Es que esta gente no podía dejar de hablar? Pero es que como evitarlo, era el Jounin más famoso y fuerte de todos y era el sensei de nada más y nada menos que de un Uchiha y del hijo del Hokage… ¿Como dejar de opinar no creen?

Ino se le acerco a Sakura, para conversar mientras el Hokage continuaba formando los grupos.

-¡Oye que suerte tienes! –dijo Ino-  
-¡Lo sé! ¿Puedes creerlo? Seré alumna de ¡Kakashi-sensei!  
-Etto… -se escucho una vocecita, con mucha timidez, haciendo que las chicas voltearan a ver- ¿Por qué es tan famoso tu sensei? –pregunto-  
-Hola –dijo Ino- eres Hinata ¿Verdad?  
-Hai, soy Hinata Hyuga  
-Yo soy Sakura, ella es Ino, Tenten y Shion… –presentando a sus amigas- Y contestando tu pregunta, aparte de ser uno de los hombres más bello y sexy del universo, es famoso por sus poderes.  
-En serio –dijo Hinata-  
-¿No lo sabías? –pregunto Ino-  
-No  
-Yo te contare todo –propuso Sakura, *como su buena futura alumna*-  
-Kakashi es el Jounin más joven del momento, solo tiene 24 años, lo asombroso de él es que se convirtió en Genin a los 5 años, luego en Chunin a los 6 y se convirtió en Jounin a los ¡12 años! ¿Puedes creerlo? Y esto no es todo a los 13 años se convierte en el capitán de uno de los escuadrones de la Anbu, su famosa técnica Chidori la desarrollo entre los 12 y 13 años de edad y a copiado más de 1,000 técnicas.  
-¿Copiado? –pregunto Shion un poco confundida  
-Así es, muchas Invocaciones, sellados, contrasellados, etc. Y todo esto gracias a su Sharingan.  
-Espera... ya me confundí, ¿Que no solo los Uchiha tienen Sharingan? –pregunto Shion-  
-Exacto, pero se dice que su mejor amigo antes de morir se lo obsequio, de aquí su habilidad para copiar las técnicas.  
-Waw… sabes mucho de él –reconoció Hinata-  
-Quien no –dijo Sakura-  
-Exacto –la secundo Ino-  
-Si, yo que tú me lo enamoro –dijo Tenten riendo-  
-¿Qué?  
-¿A poco no?... es guapo y lo vas a tener en tu equipo… yo que tú me pongo manos a la obra –seguía comentando Tenten con un dejo de broma en su voz-

-Solo míralo ufff… me quita el aliento!  
-Ahora que lo dices –hablo Hinata- ese misterio de cómo será su rostro, como que te atrae…  
-Hai –dijeron todas-

-  
Todo había comenzado como un día cualquiera para Kakashi, hasta que llego esa carta. El Cuarto Hokage le solicitaba una reunión con él, su sorpresa fue bastante grande cuando en dicha reunión estaban los del consejo, Yamato y Fugaku Uchiha. En la reunión se le informo que sería el sensei del equipo siete, el cual estaría formado por Naruto, Sasuke, Sai y una chica llamada Sakura. Los motivos lo dejaron asombrado, no podía creer que el Yondaime guardara dentro de su hijo un bijuu, aunque Kakashi no lo podía juzgar pues pensaba que el Hokage tenía sus razones. Kakashi creía que la situación debió ser bastante fuerte y difícil para su sensei, seleccionar a tu propio hijo para que sea un Jinchuriki tuvo que ser una decisión difícil o una muy descabellada. El creía eso pues es de muchos saber que la vida de un Jinchiruki es bastante difícil, y escoger que tu hijo lleve esa vida… Kakashi solo concluía que tuvieron que existir varias buenas razones para que su sensei tomara dicha decisión.

Kakashi recordó que había sido 16 años atrás que el Kyuubi había atacado la aldea, haciendo que el Yondaime empleara una técnica para vencerlo. Son pocas las personas que saben que la técnica que realizo el Yondaime era una de las técnicas prohibidas, por lo cual el pago por la invocación de esta debía ser bastante alta, generalmente entregas todo tu chakra o lo pagas con tu vida; pero en esta ocasión nadie sabe cuál fue el pago del Yondaime, pues tiene su chakra intacto y sigue vivo. Kakashi siempre se cuestiono ¿Cuál habría sido dicho pago? El jounin trato de averiguarlo, sin saber que el Jinchuriki era su hijo, pero no lo logro, su sensei solo le respondía "algún día lo sabrás" así que hasta el momento, él, ni nadie lo sabe… excepto Minato.

Kakashi entro al salón principal del colegio acompañado por otros Jounin, poso su vista por los nuevos estudiantes, noto que este año habían más que el anterior, esto le alegraba de sobremanera. Busco con su mirada a sus futuros alumnos pero solo diviso a Sasuke y a Sakura… ¿Dónde estaba Naruto?

Unos minutos después escucho que llamaban a sus alumnos, tres se hicieron presentes al frente, menos el pelirubio. Todos los estudiantes se empezaban a preguntar ¿Quién era Naruto Namikaze? Las murmuraciones iban en aumento, giro su vista hacia la entrada del salón y noto que entraba un chico rubio… si definitivamente ese es Naruto –pensó Kakashi- idéntico a su padre, pero capto que su sensei observaba a su hijo con una mirada reprobatoria y este clavaba su vista al suelo… ¡esto gritaba a los vientos que había habido una discusión entre padre e hijo!... si… esas típicas discusiones de adolecentes –pensó Kakashi- pues quien no ha discutido con sus padres, pero algo en el fondo le dictaba que esta no había sido una de esas típicas discusiones….

* * *

Espero sus comentarios... eso me anima a seguir... pido disculpas si lo sienten un poco aburrido... pero es necesario para que se entienda todo mas adelante...


	4. Chapter 4: Prueba

**Hola!... aqui yo dejandoles un capitulo mas, espero que les guste. **

**Capitulo 4: Prueba**

Por todo el corredor se escuchaban los pasos de una chica corriendo agitadamente, se le había hecho tarde para su primera clase y todo por haberse quedado platicando con sus compañeras de dormitorio, estas tuvieron que dejarla atrás porque si no todas llegarían tarde. Shion trataba de entenderle al mapa que llevaba en sus manos, pues no estaba segura de que aula le tocaba, corría y a la vez observaba el papel, por lo cual no prestaba atención al frente.

-Aaaayy… -cayo la chica al suelo fuertemente-  
-Oh, por dios! Lo siento, yo… -el joven no pudo continuar, la voz se le perdió al observar a la chica con la que había chocado-  
-Descuida, fue mi…culpa –completo la chica con mucha dificultad al ver con quien había chocado-  
-No, fui yo, no prestaba atención al camino –dijo este dándole una mano, para ponerla de pie- Eres Shion ¿Verdad?  
-Ha… hai…  
-Hola, soy Kakashi Hatake –se presento el jounin sin soltar la mano de la ojivioleta- seré tu sensei en una de las clases…  
-Mi sensei –repitió la joven-  
-Si… -Kakashi no entendía porque esa palabra no le gustaba para nada… "sensei" se repitió, si creo que eso soy –se dijo así mismo-  
-Kakashi-sensei  
-Mmmm  
-Creo que ya puedes regresarme mi mano –dijo Shion un poco tímida con un leve sonrojo en sus mejías-  
-Oh si, lo siento –dijo al instante Kakashi mientras la soltaba- te diriges a tu primera clase ¿verdad?  
-POR KAMI! SE ME HACE TARDE!... te veo después Kakashi-sensei –grito Shion, pues ya se encontraba a unas millas de distancia-

Después de haber realizado una carrera maratónica Shion llego al aula exhausta, como era de ser la clase ya había comenzado, la rubia mantenía la esperanza que la sensei no la descubriera llegando tarde, así que entro calladamente al salón y tomo asiento en el primer espacio vacío que encontró.

-Señorita… -dijo la sensei girándose al frente para observar a la joven- ¿Cuál es su nombre? –Pregunto la sensei, parándose enfrente de Shion-  
-Shion Won.  
-Oh si, la nueva Uchiha…. Señorita Shion déjeme decirle que no tiene derecho a llegar tarde a la clase o ¿cree que por ser una Uchiha se le es permitido? –enfatizó la sensei-  
-Yo….  
-O es que su majestad cree innecesario asistir temprano junto con la plebe y nos honra llegando tarde –se burlo la sensei-  
-Es que yo me….  
-Niños –hablo la sensei caminando por el aula, ignorando a Shion- no crean que porque son miembros de familias de renombre la disciplina no se les aplica a ustedes…. NARUTO NAMIKAZE! ¡¿Me está prestando atención?  
-Hai –mintió el joven rubio, pues estaba observando sin prestar atención a una joven de ojos perlados-  
-Tú crees que porque eres el hijo del Yondaime la tienes fácil ¿Verdad? –dijo con sarcasmo-  
-No…  
-Y te crees más importante que tus compañeros  
-No…  
-Si tanto te la crees dime… ¿Qué son las ocho puertas del chakra? –pregunto la sensei con cinismo-  
-¿Eh? Etto… yo… no sé.  
-Lo sabía, no eres más que un niño consentido  
-¿Que dijo? –exploto Naruto, poniéndose de pie-  
-Cálmate dobe –le sugirió Sasuke-  
-¡No soy un consentido!  
-Ah no… demuéstramelo  
-Aquí y ahora, si quiere -dijo Naruto apretando los puños-  
-Ja… mejor siéntate –ordeno la sensei, lo cual Naruto obedeció sin ganas- Esto va para todos… el que no estudia, no pasa mi clase así de sencillo.

La jounin Anko continuo con la clase, esta solo tiene veintiséis años e imparte la clase llamada "Chakra" la cual consiste en la explicación y funcionamiento que tiene este en el cuerpo humano, es sumamente conocida por el carácter tan siniestro que posee, es exageradamente estricta y le gusta minimizar a sus estudiantes hasta el punto de hacerlos sentir mal. Los chicos ya estaban desesperados, pero gracias a Kami llego la hora del cambio de clase.

-Que vieja mas odiosa –comento Ino, saliendo del aula-  
-Ya lo creo –contesto Shion-  
-¿Cuál es nuestra próxima clase? –pregunto Sakura-  
-Resistencia (Como educación física) y es con Gai-sensei

Las chicas llegaron al aula y notaron que el sensei aun no había llegado, por lo que dialogaron y conocieron a los chocos con los que no habían tenido la oportunidad de hablar. Desde el inicio los chicos y las chicas entablaron buena relación entre ellos, por lo que se pusieron de acuerdo en almorzar juntos.

Sasuke de vez en cuando observaba a Gaara, pues en verdad deseaba enfrentase a este, esa mirada sádica del Kazekage y ese chakra con un toque de maldad, le llamaba la atención.

-¿A quién ves teme? –pregunto Naruto-  
-Al chico ese llamado Gaara  
-Mmm

Naruto observo hacia la dirección donde miraba su mejor amigo y observo al chico pelirojo, este como si presintiera que lo miraban giro su vista y los miro.

-Quiero pelear con el –hablo Sasuke-  
-Posee una mirada de mucho odio –comento Naruto- y de soledad –pensó-  
-No importa. El es el Kazekage y debe poseer un increíble poder, por eso lo quiero comprobar.  
-Hmp  
-¿Le tienes miedo dobe? –pregunto con burla Sasuke-  
-¡No! Como crees… pero hay algo que no me gusta de él.  
-Hmp…

Los chicos no pudieron continuar con la conversación ya que en ese momento entraba Gai-sensei al aula.

Dos horas más tarde todos los chicos se encontraban acostados sobre la grama, no podían dar un paso más y les dolía todo el cuerpo, a excepción de Lee que aun seguía corriendo por todo el campo.

-Esto es complicado –se quejo Shikamaru- no quiero regresar a esta clase.  
-Yo quiero comer –comento Choji-  
-¡Baka! ¡¿Quien piensa en comida en un momento como este? –le reprocho Ino sin aliento-  
-Y saber que él es el sensei de mi equipo –comento Tenten, con resignación-

Los chicos y las chicas se fueron a duchar, para luego encontrarse en la cafetería de la academia como habían quedado. En la hora del almuerzo, surgió una ola de atracción ¡que tenias que estar ciego para no notarla! hubieron muchas miraditas unas más discretas que otras.

Shion varias veces observo a Naruto, había algo en el que le llamaba la atención pero… no era amor ¿Verdad? Nee…. Pero entonces ¿que era? De igual forma la chica noto que Hinata le echaba miraditas a Naruto y también Neji, pero este lo observaba con ¿cautela? ¿Odio? Parecía que había una rivalidad entre ambos chicos. Para Sasuke no paso desapercibido que su "hermana" le echaba el ojo a su mejor amigo, definitivamente esto lo hacía enfurecer….  
-¿Cómo su hermanita pequeña se fijaba en ese dobe? –se cuestionaba Sasuke- No, no y Noooo! Su mejor amigo no puede andar con su hermana, porque entonces no serian amigos. Eso iba en contra de todas las reglas y fundamentalmente violaba la principal de todas No meterse con la hermana de tu mejor amigo definitivamente tenía que hablar con Naruto –pensaba el pelinegro-

Se acercaba la hora para que el jounin mas joven, con tan solo veintitrés años se reuniera con su equipo para el entrenamiento, o mejor dicho para la prueba que impondría, esta consistía en observar si los chicos eran aptos para sus clases.

Se suponía que la clase daba inicio a las dos de la tarde pero ya eran las tres y ni señales del jounin. Naruto estaba al borde de la desesperación, mientras que Sakura trataba de calmarlo, pues ella bien sabía que Kakashi también era conocido por su impuntualidad. Sai por otra parte solo los observaba y notaba que a Sasuke no le agradaba observar a Sakura dialogar con Naruto. Aunque este lo disimulaba bastante bien.

-Hola, ya estoy aquí –dijo Kakashi apareciendo en una bola de humo-  
-Llegas tarde –le reprocho Naruto-  
-Eh… si, es que me perdí en el camino de la vida  
-¿Qué?... ¡¿Qué estupidez es esa?  
-Naruto cállate –dijo Sakura, tapándole la boca-  
-Ok, ok… no perdamos tiempo –dijo Kakashi- para iniciar les hare una prueba –hablo sacando cuatro cascabeles- tendrán que quitármelas si pueden –enfatizo- su tiempo límite es hasta la media noche, el que no logre quitármela no estará en mi equipo. Para hacerlo más emocionante el primero en obtener su cascabel tendrá el honor de que le enseñe una de mis técnicas.  
-¡Eso es genial! –dijo Naruto- entonces seré yo quien lo consiga  
-¡Baka! No se te olvide que aquí estoy yo –dijo Sasuke con aires de superioridad-  
-A ustedes par de idiotas no se les olvide que aquí estamos sai y yo –dijo Sakura-

Los chicos tomaron posiciones dando inicio a la batalla, siendo Naruto el primero en atacar lanzando un golpe con su mano derecha, siendo detenida con una sola mano por Kakashi, Naruto se agacha y trata de conectar una patada al ras del suelo pero Kakachi brinca y tampoco le da. Si que es rápido –pensaba el rubio- este continuaba con una ráfaga de puños y patadas los cuales Kakashi evadía con suma facilidad. Rayos!... tendré que usar mi técnica. Naruto dio unos pasos hacia atrás, separándose de Kakashi. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Al instante aparecieron dos Narutos haciendo un total de tres. ¿Dónde aprendió eso? –se pregunto Kakashi- Prepárate Kakashi-sensei, aquí voy! –grito Naruto- Dos copias de Naruto con un Kunai cada uno se lanzaron hacia Kakashi, el jounin no perdió la calma y les propino un puñetazo en el estomago a cada uno haciendo que estos desaparecieran al instante. ¡Maldición! –dijo Naruto- El ojiazul se desconcentro unos segundos… ¡Grave error! Kakashi hizo una posición de manos y apareció tras de Naruto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Sennen Goroshi: Mil años de dolor. –dijo el jounin introduciendo los dedos en el trasero de Naruto, haciéndolo volar por los aires y caer dentro de un lago que estaba allí cerca-

-Fue malo bajar la guardia Naruto –dijo el jounin en voz alta-

-¡Aquí voy! –grito Sasuke, saliendo de un árbol- Katon Gokakyu no Jutsu: Expulsión de fuego, técnica de la gran bola de fuego. Kakashi dio un salto hacia atrás y contraataco, Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu: Elemento de Agua, Técnica de la Ráfaga del Dragón de Agua. Esto dio de lleno a Sasuke, haciéndolo caer exhausto al suelo. Sai aprovecho este momento para intervenir, sin perder tiempo saco su pergamino e hizo unos cuantos dibujos, Ninpou Chougyuugiga: Tecnica de Invocación de Bestias Increíbles. Kakashi corría por el lugar esquivando los ataques feroces de las bestias, giro su cuerpo para hacerles frente, en una milésima de segundos hizo unas cuantas posiciones de manos, Katon Hosenka no Jutsu: Expulsión de fuego, técnica del fuego del Fenix. Al instante las bestias se derritieron, Kakashi sin perder el tiempo apareció tras de Sai, sin este poder reaccionar, le propino un puñetazo dejándolo inconsciente.

-Esto no se queda así –dijo Sakura- Saliendo de su escondite y propinando un golpe al suelo, el cual se rajo totalmente, pero Kakashi apareció atrás de ella y le dio una golpe haciéndola caer al suelo.

Kakashi pensaba que ya estaba todo terminado, pues los chicos claramente estaba exhaustos, en in santiamén salieron aproximadamente mil Narutos unos del agua, otros del bosque, ¡No puedo creer que el pueda hacer esta técnica e invocar tantos a la vez!... ¡es increíble! –pensó Kakashi-

Naruto se acercaba cada vez más a Kakashi, este no se movía, pues estaba admirado de la cantidad de Narutos invocados. Ese cascabel ya es mío Kakashi-sensei! –dijo Naruto-

Hubo un leve movimiento en uno de los arboles que capto la atención de Naruto, este miro fijamente hacia el lugar y reconoció a la persona que trataba de esconderse, pero ya era tarde pues el ya lo había reconocido; al instante Naruto se detuvo al igual que todos sus clones, le recorrió una sensación de decepción por todo su cuerpo.

-¿Se detuvo? ¿Por qué? –se preguntaba Kakashi al observar a Naruto inmóvil-

-¿Qué haces aquí Yamato?- pregunto Naruto, tratando de ocultar el temblor de su voz.  
-¿Yamato? –pregunto Kakashi sin entender-  
-Sal Yamato, ya te vi –dijo Naruto  
-Etto… Hola! –dijo Yamato con una mano detrás de su cabeza-  
-¡El lo prometió Yamato! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?- grito Naruto, pues a estas alturas ya no sentía decepción si no mucho coraje.  
-Yo… bueno es que… Claro que lo prometió Naruto, yo solo vine a hablar con Kakashi, pues veras… él y yo somos amigos y… ¿Cómo has estado Kakashi-sempai?  
-¿Eh?... bien -Kakashi no entendía nada, pues había hablado con Yamato el día anterior  
-No mientas Yamato…  
-Debo de irme… compermiso ¡adiós!- literalmente Yamato salió huyendo de allí

Kakashi observo al joven rubio unos segundos y fue allí que lo entendió; todo aparentaba que a Naruto le incomodaba ser constantemente vigilado, y si su análisis era exacto el Yondaime había prometido que ya no lo haría, pero al parecer había roto su promesa. Miro a Naruto una vez más, que claramente ahora se encontraba muy triste, le iba a decir algo cuando…

-Kakashi-sensei- le llamo Sasuke.  
-Si  
-Creo que gane –dijo mostrándole su cascabel-  
-¿Eh? Pero cuando… observo que Sakura y Sai también tenían ya su cascabel, noto que en su poder solo tenía uno, analizo un poco, los chicos habían aprovechado su distracción para tomar cada uno su cascabel, Si que son agiles, creo que los subestime –pensó-

-Dobe…. –intento hablar Sasuke-  
-Creo… que no aprenderé esa técnica verdad Kakashi-sensei- comento Naruto sonriendo, pero más sin embargo no ocultaba la tristeza que se reflejaba en sus ojos-  
-Eso creo -dijo Kakashi- pero aun tienes que quitarme el cascabel  
-Ya lo hice –dijo Naruto mostrándole el cascabel en sus manos-  
-Pero cuando… observó que el cascabel que tenía desaparecía…

No pudo continuar, pues en ese instante sonó el timbre, el cual daba por finalizado el entrenamiento. Los chicos se empezaron a retirar mientras dialogaban entre ellos. Kakashi no se movió y empezó a analizar en qué momento Naruto le había quitado el cascabel… y lo entendió…

"Naruto dio unos pasos hacia atrás, separándose de Kakashi. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Al instante aparecieron dos Narutos haciendo un total de tres. ¿Dónde aprendió eso? –se pregunto Kakashi- Prepárate Kakashi-sensei, ¡aquí voy! –grito Naruto- Dos copias de Naruto con un Kunai cada uno se lanzaron hacia Kakashi".

Eso es solo dos me atacaron, era para distraerme, mientras el verdadero Naruto tomaba un cascabel, entonces tomo uno y hizo una copia del mismo para aparentar que no había tomado nada. Es bastante ágil, ni siquiera note eso. Entonces, el que debería aprender mi técnica es Naruto y no Sasuke… pero ¿por qué no dijo nada? –se cuestiono Kakashi.

Sakura, Naruto y Sai iban dialogando entre ellos, mientras Sasuke caminaba en silencio observando a su amigo.

-No entiendo que hacia Yamato aquí, ¿Por qué el Yondaime protege tanto a Naruto? Es decir, estamos en la escuela hay como 100 Jounins que nos cuidan a todos, aparte ¿qué hacía en el entrenamiento con Kakashi?, estoy seguro que Kakashi sería capaz de cuidar todo Konoha por si solo… aquí hay algo que no encaja. Sé que Naruto le pidió que no lo cuidara y él lo prometió, tengo seis años de conocer a Naruto y he que el Yondaime lo quiere y siempre trata de darle lo que su hijo le pide, pero ¿por qué no cumplió con esto?; Naruto siempre ha sido protegido desde pequeño, pues no culpo a su padre, por ser el Hokage puede tener enemigos que podrían tomar ventaja de su hijo, pero estos últimos meses han pasado a ser puro Hostigamiento –pensaba Sasuke-

Flash Back

-Oye teme… Feliz cumpleaños! –dijo Naruto abrazando a su amigo-  
-Gracias… ya suéltame  
-Feliz cumpleaños Sasuke  
-Gracias Hokage-sama –dijo estrechándose la mano con el Yondaime-  
-Ya te he dicho que me digas Minato  
-Hai…

Sasuke se puso a conversar con el Yondaime mientras que Naruto se empezaba a alejar de ellos.

-Yamato, quieres hacerme el favor de dejar de seguirme  
-Lo siento Naruto, pero ya sabes que tengo que ir donde tu…  
-¡Al baño! ¡Voy al baño! –grito un exaltado rubio-  
-Etto…

Naruto observo a su padre, pero este aparentaba que no había escuchado nada, molesto como se sentía siguió hacia el baño, no podía creer que estando en la casa de su mejor amigo aun así insistieran en "cuidarlo"…

Fin de Flash back

-Si lo recuerdo –pensaba Sasuke- Yamato aun así lo espero fuera del baño, ¿Por qué lo sobreprotegen? ¿O será que tratan de ocultar algo? Nee… que podría ser, no creo que el dobe tenga un secreto… nos contamos casi todo… pero… que lo vigilen tanto no me parece normal… tendré que averiguarlo por mí mismo.

Los chicos llegaron a sus dormitorios pero Naruto decidió ir a caminar, deseaba estar solo, así que decidió dar un paseo por los alrededores del lago. Iba caminando cuando escucho que alguien le hablaba.

-Hola Naruto  
-Kakashi-sensei, hola  
-Dime ¿por qué no dijiste nada?  
-¿Eh?... ya veo… con que se dio cuenta  
-Si… pero dime porque no dijiste nada…  
-No lo sé, solo creo que Sasuke se merece aprender una técnica tuya  
-Mmmm… ¿Dónde aprendiste Kage Bunshin no Jutsu?  
-Fue cuando era pequeño… he sido muy travieso y tome un pergamino de la oficina de papá, claro sin saber que este contenía técnicas prohibidas, así que aprendí esa técnica, por supuesto que mi padre me explico que nunca tenía que volver a agarrar ese pergamino, aunque se alegro de ver que era capaz de realizar el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu  
-Ya veo…. Y con respecto a Yamato…  
-No quiero hablar de eso  
-Entiendo, bien te dejare solo

Naruto siguió caminando, estaba a punto de llegar a orillas del lago artificial que tiene la academia, cuando se percato que allí, sentada en la grama había una joven muy hermosa, la observo unos segundos y la reconoció, por unos instantes se debatió consigo mismo si irse o hablarle, opto por la segunda opción pues tenía años de no hablar con la joven.

-Hola Hinata-chan –dijo acercándose a la joven-  
-N-Naruto-kun –dijo la joven sonrojándose- ¿que… que haces aquí?  
-Pues caminaba y te vi, ¿cómo has estado hinata?  
-B-Bien… etto… -jugando con sus dedos, nerviosa- ¿Tu, como has estado?  
-Bien, yo…  
-Tú, ¿qué haces aquí? –pregunto un joven de ojos perlados que se acercaba velozmente a los jóvenes-  
-¡¿Qué crees que hago Baka? Converso con Hinata-chan –dijo-  
-Sabes que no te le puedes acercar –dijo poniéndose entre los dos jóvenes-  
-Yo… -Naruto no pudo contestarle pues sabía que el joven tenía toda la razón-  
-Neji-oniisan…  
-Hinata-sama por favor, recuerde lo que su padre le dijo  
-Etto… -Hinata no sabía que hacer, pues deseaba hablar con Naruto-  
-Ya me voy no te preocupes –dijo Naruto, disponiéndose a partir-  
-Naruto, no te le vuelva a acercar o te las veras conmigo –enfatizó Neji-  
-Hmp

Naruto se sentía realmente mal definitivamente este no es mi día –pensó- el joven rubio; recordó cuando eran amigos Hinata y él, todo era diferente- se dijo- si pudiera cambiar ese día lo haría. 

**

* * *

****Opinen que les parecio... si tienen alguna queja o sugerencia ya saben... soy toda oidos!**  
**Espero sus comentarios!**


	5. Chapter 5: Fiesta

Hola, Hola... aqui paso a la carrerita para actualizar jjejeje

Les comento tengo otro fic por alli por si desean pasar y echarle una ojiadita jijijij... se llama **El Peligro Se Aproxima es NaruHina**

Ya pues sin mas... los invito a leer n.n

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Fiesta**

-¡FIESTAAAAAAAA! –grito Ino entrando al dormitorio-  
-¿Fiesta? –preguntaron las chicas-  
-Exacto empezara a las nueve, será en el bosque y los chicos de ultimo año la están ¡planeando!  
-Pero si apenas hemos terminado nuestra primera semana de clase –comento Sakura-  
-Por eso, hay que celebrar que este fue nuestra ¡primera semana de clase!  
-Contéstame a esto Ino, ¿cómo se supone que vamos a evadir la vigilancia de los sensei? –pregunto Sakura-  
-Créeme los chicos de ultimo año ya lo tienen resuelto  
-¿Cómo y Quién te dijo? –pregunto Tenten  
-Quien mas Itachi  
-Mi hermano –dijo con incredulidad Shion-  
-Si, ese mismo… solo nos tenemos que encargar de un pequeño problema y listo  
-¿Q-Que problema? –pregunto Hinata que había estado en silencio hasta el momento-  
-Pues que la fiesta es en el sector que le toca vigilar a Gai-sensei y este es bastante perspicaz  
-Aja –dijo Sakura, pues algo le decía que no le iba a gustar lo que estaba a punto de escuchar-  
-Entonces tenemos que decirle a Kakashi-sensei que tome el turno de Gai, y listo.  
-¿Queeeeee? –exclamaron todas-  
-¿Que te dice que Kakashi-sensei va a querer hacer eso? –Pregunto Shion-  
-Pues porque solo tiene veintitrés años y le tienen que gustar las fiestas  
-Si, pero se rompen con las reglas, no lo hará –dijo Tenten  
-Si, además yo no pienso decírselo –dijo Sakura-  
-Pero Sakura es tu sensei de entrenamiento –dijo Ino-  
-Si pero no quiero, además no creo que le agrade la idea  
-Apuestas –dijo Ino- estoy casi segura que si lo haría  
-Bueno pues entonces pídeselo tú  
-Etto… yo…  
-Yo lo hare –dijo Shion, dejando a todas con la boca abierta-  
-Excelente –grito Ino-  
-Estás loca –dijo Sakura-  
-Creo que si –confirmo Shion- no hay nada que perder  
-P-Pues yo… creo que te pueden castigar –dijo Hinata-  
-Correré el riesgo  
-Bueno, pero hay algo que aun no encaja… ¿quién vigilara para que nadie nos descubra?…aparte la bulla que haremos y todo eso? –pregunto Tenten-  
-Eso ya está resuelto, Itachi creara un Genjutsu en toda el área donde estaremos, el sensei que camine por allí creerá que todo está tranquilo…  
-¿Y en el área de los dormitorios?... ¿qué pasa si algún sensei entra para ver si todo está bien?  
-Bueno, Sasori el especialista en marionetas a creado replicas de los que iremos a la fiesta, estos los pondremos en las camas y listo.  
-Pero en verdad crees que un Jounin caerá ingenuamente en el Genjutsu de Itachi –pregunto Sakura-  
-Querida, estás hablando de Itachi –dijo Shion- por nada es el genio del clan Uchiha…. Bien pero ahora iré a buscar a Kakashi-sensei –comento saliendo de la habitación-

Kakashi les impartía la clase de Genjutsu general a todos los chicos, este se había ganado el respeto y admiración de los demás por lo habilidoso que es, Kakashi más que ser el sensei de los chicos se había convertido en su amigo. Para los chicos era el mejor sensei de la escuela, pues aparte de ser el más joven era con el que más se entendían. Muchas veces los otros chicos tenían celos del equipo siete pues a ellos también les abría gustado que Kakashi fuera sus sensei de entrenamiento, cosa que le encantaba a Sakura jactarse.

Kakashi como siempre estaba leyendo su libro favorito Icha Icha, estaba sentado bajo un árbol pues era su hora de descanso, estaba tan penetrado en la lectura que no se había percatado que una joven rubia de ojos violeta se acercaba a él.

-Hola Kakashi-sensei  
-Hola Shion –dijo cerrando su libro-  
-Que hermosa esta la tarde ¿verdad?  
-Si, ¿qué haces por aquí?  
-Eh… nada… solo pasaba  
-¿En serio?  
-No, en realidad necesito pedirte un favor –dijo con un poco de nervios-  
-Te escucho  
-Pues… veras… la mayoría de los chicos tendremos una… una… fiesta –dijo cruzando los dedos de las manos- y queríamos saber… si tu… si tu nos puedes ayudar…  
-¿Yo?... ¿A qué?  
-Pues es que en el sector que lo haremos cerca de allí le toca vigilar a Gai y…  
-¿Quieren que yo tome su lugar?  
-Algo así, más bien es que el crea que tu estarás allí, pues tu estarás en la fiesta con nosotros  
-¿Eh?  
-¡Vamos Kakashi-sensei, tienes que divertirte!  
-…..Mmmmm…  
-Entonces….  
-¿Sabes que con esto rompen muchas reglas?  
-S-Si… pero…  
-Pero suena tentador ¿Verdad?… bien de acuerdo… lo hare…  
-¿En serio?  
-Si, pero ¿cómo harán para que no los descubran los demás?  
-Itachi…  
-Ya, se me olvida que al chico le gusta romper las reglas…. Jajaja… muy bien, hablare con Gai  
-¡Estupendo! –dijo Shion, dándole un abrazo, el cual al instante se ruborizo- Etto… -separándose de Kakashi- yo… debo de irme… eh… la fiesta empieza a las nueve… adiós –dijo mientras salía corriendo-  
-Adiós

Shion sentía que el corazón se le salía del pecho, ¿Por qué había reaccionado tan impulsivamente? Si era cierto que toda la semana se la había pasado viéndolo pero es que en realidad Kakashi era bastante atractivo. La joven reconocía que las veces que había conversado con él se ponía bastante nerviosa… pero eso le pasaba con Naruto también, y a ella le gustaba un poquito Naruto ¿cierto? Eso tenía que ser porque no se podía enamorar de su sensei ¿verdad?

Mientras tanto Kakashi trataba de salir de su estado de confusión, pues había aceptado ser partícipe de algo que si lo descubrían era hombre muerto, y por otro lado ¿Qué había sido ese abrazo? Si era cierto que la primera vez que la vio pensó que era una chica bastante atractiva, pero él es su sensei así que no podía pasar nada ¿O si? Además el era mayor siete años que ella, eso tenía que importar ¿Verdad? Aunque eso en la actualidad no tenía mucha importancia, pero si el hecho que fuera su sensei ¿Cierto? Definitivamente algo empezaba a fallar en el. Kakashi se dirigió en busca de Gai con estos pensamientos.

**Diez de la noche.**

En el área de los dormitorios de los chicos, en uno de estos se están reuniendo casi todos los chicos de primer ingreso de Konoha, pues el plan consiste en salir juntos de allí. Todo hasta los momentos va bien, los chicos sigilosamente avanzan, están a punto de llegar a la puerta y una vez allí el resto es pan comido.

-Aaayyy… Choji me pisaste el pie –se quejo en voz alta, un rubio de ojos azules-  
-Dobe, cállate que nos van a descubrir!  
-Sasuke… me dolió ten compasión quieres –comento Naruto-  
-Que problemático, alguien viene, ¡escóndanse! –Al instante todo encontraron un sitio donde ocultarse, solo el joven atolondrado no había reaccionado a tiempo y ya era demasiado tarde para reaccionar.

-¿Naruto?... ¿Que haces levantado a estas horas?  
-Tobi-sensei… yo….etto… pues…. Es… que…. –El chico no hallaba que decir-  
-Si te hubiera visto alguien más te encontrarías en problemas –dijo Tobi- 

Tobi era bastante famoso por su típica mascara, que nunca se quita, existe el rumor de que nadie conoce su verdadero rostro, es uno de los sensei preferidos de los estudiantes pues es bastante alegre y chistoso, imparte la clase de Ninjutsu

-¿Qué haces por aquí? -pregunto Tobi-  
-Etto…yo…  
-Sabes que puedes confiar en mi.  
-Hai, pues… vera…. Tenemos una…. Una fiesta –dijo casi en un susurro, pues aun así temía que lo regañara-  
-¡Fiesta! ¡Estupendo!  
-¿Eso crees? –pregunto incrédulo, por la reacción de su sensei-  
-Claro… bueno ve y diviértete entonces… -dijo Tobi con muchos ánimos-  
-Hai –Naruto empezó a caminar, cuando Tobi le volvió a hablar-  
-Naruto… ¿cómo harán para que no se den cuanta los demás senseis?  
-Itachi hizo un…  
-Ah claro –interrumpiéndolo- Itachi Uchiha, entonces todo estará bien –dijo Tobi desapareciendo en una nube de humo-  
-Uuuuff… que salvada me di –comento mas animado Naruto, este salió del corredor e inicio su camino solo al bosque, pues sus compañeros aprovecharon la distracción de Tobi con el, para salir del area de los dormitorios-

Naruto llego al lugar y observo buena cantidad de estudiantes allí reunido ¡Si que se rego la voz! –pensó el rubio- observo muchas parejitas conversando, besándose, tocándose, y otras que se alejaban a lo más profundo del bosque, giro su vista y noto que había comida, refrescos y lo que más abundaba era sake ¿De dónde habían conseguido semejante bebida? Y que mas decir de la música y los bailes que se dejaban ver por muchas parejas y otros bailando en grupos, miro a su amigo Sasuke este le hacía señas.

-¿Cómo te fue con Tobi-sensei y que le dijiste? –pregunto Sasuke, mientras el resto ponía atención a su respuesta-  
-La verdad  
-¡¿Qué?  
-Asi es, solo me dijo que tuviera cuidado  
-Creo que la próxima vez hay que invitarlo –dijo Itachi que iba llegando al grupo-  
-Buena idea –comento Naruto-

Los chicos siguieron dialogando por unos veinte minutos hasta que llegaron las chicas, las cuales de entrada se acercaron a los chicos.

-Mira quien viene allí –dijo Ino- Te dije que si vendría sakura.

Todos los presentes miraron al Jounin que venía llegando a la fiesta, se dejaron escuchar varios gritos por parte de los chicos de ultimo año llamándole.

-¡Kakashi, te estábamos esperando! –dijo Sasori-  
-Ten tu sake –dijo Deidara, pasándole un trago-  
-Gracias  
-Sabia que vendrías –dijo Hidan sonriendo-  
-Pues si… aquí estoy –comento Kakashi- déjenme adivinar, la idea fue tuya ¿verdad Deidara?  
-Si, yo di la idea, pero Itachi la llevo acabo  
-Itachi, era de imaginármelo –concluyo Kakashi-  
-Hmp –Fue la única respuesta de Itachi, pues estaba sumido observando a una joven de cabello rojo-

Los chicos de ultimo año se llevaban bastante bien con el Jounin, tan bien que fuera del aula nunca se referían a él como sensei, cosa que a Kakashi no le molestaba; era una forma de llevarse mejor con sus amigos, pues así era como el miraba a ese grupo de ultimo año especialmente.

La fiesta continuaba agradablemente luego se hizo un silencio notorio, pues a esta estaban llegando los ninjas de la arena, se dejaron escuchar varios susurros refiriéndose al Kazekage.

Cosa que a Gaara le incomodaba de sobre manera, era que lo vieran de la forma que la mayoría lo hacía, recordó con bastante frustración que él no deseaba asistir a dicha fiesta pero sus hermanos se lo imploraron; lo que más lo frustraba era que esa jovencita Matsuri tuviera tanto efecto en él, siempre se preguntaba como él, siendo el más fuerte de Suna se dejaba manipular por esa chiquilla… pero ahora ya que mas daba, ya estaba allí, ahora solo imploraba que el tiempo pasara rápido para regresar a su dormitorio.

Bien entrada la noche las parejas se habían formado, esparciéndose por el bosque; Sasuke y Sakura conversaban cerca de una de las fogatas, Naruto y Shion estaban caminando por la orilla del lago, Ino con Sai estaban a todo besarse bajo un árbol, Tenten con Neji caminaban agarrados de la mano, Shikamaru para sorpresa de todos conversaba con Temari, Hinata estaba con Kiba, Shino y Choji contándose historias de miedo, cerca de otra fogata, Kakashi estaba rodeado de tres jóvenes de ultimo año (dialogando no sean mal pensados) e Itachi había desaparecido con la joven de cabellos rojos y así sucesivamente otras sin fin de parejas esparcidas quien sabe dónde.

-  
Mientras todos se divertían nadie prestaba atención a un ser un poco extraño, que se encontraba sobre uno de los arboles observando todo los movimientos de los allí presentes. Su apariencia era relativamente extraña como si su cabeza estuviese dentro de una planta carnívora y la mitad de su rostro siempre está en las sombras. El posee dos mitades una blanca y otra negra cada una con personalidad propia.

-¿Por qué tenemos que estar viendo a todos estos chicos aquí? –pregunto su lado blanco-  
-Ya te dije, tenemos que estar atentos a cualquier situación "extraña" que se pueda presentar –contesto su parte negra-  
-Pero si es para vigilar al Shukaku ya tenemos a los infiltrados que lo hacen  
-Por supuesto, pero nosotros tratamos de averiguar si el Jinchuriki del Kyuubi está aquí.  
-Y como se supone que lo sabremos  
-Tendremos suerte si se emborracha y saca un poquito del chakra del kyuubi  
-¿En serio crees que este aquí?  
-Esperemos que si…

* * *

**Opinen que les parecio... si tienen alguna queja o sugerencia ya saben... soy toda oidos!  
Espero sus comentarios!  
Comenten plis ya que esto me da animos para continuar!**


	6. Chapter 6: Rivalidad

**Hola amigos!**

**Aki les traigo un cap mas de esta historia.**

**Espero que les agrade... espero sus reviews... les recuerdo que estos me animas a seguir XD!**

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Rivalidad**

-Domingo, con resaca… esto es horrible- dijo Sasuke, quien sentía que le daba vueltas todo el cuarto  
-Eso es porque te pusiste a competir, quien bebía más sake contra Itachi  
-¿Eso Hice? No lo recuerdo- contesto Sasuke mientras se ponía una almohada en la cara, pues le estorbaba la luz del sol, que entraba por la ventana –¿Quien gano?  
-Quien más…. ¡Itachi! –dijo Naruto riéndose  
-Hmp  
-Pero una cosa si estoy seguro- Dijo Naruto pensativo -Debe estar peor que tu...-  
-Ahora que lo recuerdo tú estuviste toda la noche con un solo Sake… ¿Qué te pasa?  
-Esa- dijo Naruto señalando a Sasuke en la cama -es una de las razones por la que no bebo-  
-¡Por favor! ¡Qué aburrido eres!  
-Tal vez…-  
-Oye… después te perdiste… ¿Con quién te escapaste?  
-¿Yo?... con nadie- dijo Naruto mientras se levantaba de su cama  
-Hmp

Era cierto que el rubio no había tomado, pero no era porque no le gustara, si no porque temía que pudiera decir cosas que después se arrepentiría. Tomo ropa limpia y se metió al baño a darse una ducha, mientras estaba en ello cerro sus ojos y recordó que había intentado por todos los medios hablar con Hinata pero no se le había presentado la oportunidad y cuando pudo haber hecho algo se quedo paralizado sin saber cómo tocar el tema… definitivamente aun no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para hablar con ella.

-  
**En otra parte cerca de Konoha**

-Nada- dijo ese ser extraño con una planta carnívora en su cabeza  
-Bien… no hay que desesperarnos Zetzu, habrán mas fiestas en una de esas demostrara su naturaleza  
-Entonces… tendré que seguir asistiendo a esas estúpidas fiestas –dijo el lado negro de Zetzu con resignación  
-Si  
-Kisame y Kakuzu capturaron al dos colas ¿Verdad?  
-Si… llama a los demás, lo vamos a sellar  
-De acuerdo.

**Con las chicas**

-Estuvo genial- dijo Ino, mientras untaba mermelada a su tostada  
-Si- comento Sakura  
-Claro que si, me fije que Sasuke no apartaba un ojo de ti Sakura- comento Tenten, mientras se sentaba en la mesa a desayunar.  
-¿Eh? Ustedes creen…- comento sonrojándose  
-Si  
-Pues el más obvio de todos fue Neji- dijo Shion  
-Es cierto- dijeron Ino y Sakura  
-Pues…  
-¿Tienes que contarnos algo?- Pregunto Ino con picardía  
-Yo…- Tenten se había puesto un poco nerviosa –Yo…  
-Si- Dijeron todas incitándola a seguir  
-Neji y yo somos novios- dijo al fin  
-¿Quueee?  
-¿Desde cuándo?- Pregunto Shion  
-Pues, obvio que desde ayer  
-Esto es fantástico- Comento Sakura  
-¿Cuéntanos como se te declaro?- Pregunto Ino  
-No puedo, me tengo que ir, saldré hoy con el… y ya se me hizo tarde… adiós- Dijo mientras salía corriendo de la habitación.

Tenten se había levantado primero que sus amigas para poder arreglarse adecuadamente. Todo esto lo hizo con la idea de evadir el tema de su noviazgo con el chico Hyuuga y gracias a Kami lo había logrado, pues en ese instante Neji la había ido a buscar.

-Vaya… y yo que miraba demasiado serio a Neji- Comento Ino  
-Si- contesto Sakura –Y tú- Dijo, refiriéndose a Shion –Vi que estuviste gran parte de la noche con Naruto-  
-Si- dijo Shion  
-¿Y?- Pregunto Ino  
-¿Y qué? Pregunto está haciéndose la desentendida  
-¿Qué paso?- Pregunto Sakura –No te hagas la tonta-  
-Nada…. El y yo nos entendemos  
-O sea que… son… ¿Novios?- Pregunto Ino un poco confundida  
-¿Eh?... mmm… no…. Creo que no….  
-¿A qué te refieres entonces?-  
-Digamos que son cosas entre él y yo- Dijo Saliendo de la cocina  
-Un momento, tú te quedas y nos explicas todo este desorden, no entiendo nada  
-Déjame ver- Dijo Shion, con una mano en la barbilla y dándose vuelta para observar a sus amigas –Lo que ustedes quieren saber es si somos novios o no ¿Verdad?- Cuestiono  
-Si- Contestaron ambas  
-Pues… no lo somos  
-Pero a ti te gusta…- Comento Sakura  
-No está mal…. Si creo que me gusta… pero no estoy enamorada de él…  
-Pero… tú le gustas- Dijo Ino  
-¿Cómo sabes eso?- Pregunto Shion  
-El no deja de verte  
-¿Mmmm?... olvídalo no le gusto… y ya dejemos de hablar de Naruto ¿Quieren? Tenemos tarea que hacer.  
-Pero no nos has dicho que hablaron exactamente- Comento Sakura  
-Y no lo hare- Dijo esta

Las chicas trataron de convencer a Shion que les contara lo que había conversado con Naruto pero esta no dio su brazo a torcer, cansadas de no obtener respuesta por parte de su amiga, optaron por hacer sus tareas para el siguiente día.

-

-Buen día, clase- Dijo Anko-sensei, entrando al aula de clase  
-Buen día- Contestaron todos  
-Solo vengo a entregarles un trabajo, ya que todos los Jounins estamos invocados a una reunión. Lo que deseo que realicen durante este tiempo, esta explicado en este material que les estoy entregando- Dijo –Quiero que este trabajo lo realicen en parejas- Se escucho algunos comentarios con emoción pues cada quien ya tenía su pareja en mente –PERO- Resalto –Yo formare las parejas- Se dejaron oír muchas protestas y desacuerdos –No importa cuánto aleguen he dicho que yo las escogeré- Dijo nuevamente Anko, dando inicio a la formación de las parejas: -Neji con Matsuri; Sakura con Shion; Temari con Tenten; Kankuru con Shikamaru; Gaara con Sasuke;- y así continuo Anko formando las parejas hasta que al final dijo: Naruto con Hinata.  
-¡SENSEI!- Grito Naji- Hinata-sama no puede ser pareja de ese- Dijo señalando a Naruto, el cual solo observaba a Neji con mucha seriedad  
-¿A si? Y… ¿Quién me lo prohíbe?- Pregunto Anko con un poco de sarcasmo  
-Ellos no pueden…. Hiashi-sama se lo tiene prohibido- dijo Neji, muy seguro de si  
-A mi no me importa lo que Hiashi diga- Dijo Anko- Yo soy dueña de mi clase y hago con ella lo que quiera.

En el aula reinaba un silencio sepulcral, nadie salía del asombro de ver la reacción de Neji, por lo que los estudiantes se preguntaban ¿Cuál era la razón de que ambos no pudieran ser pareja? ¿Qué era eso de que Hiashi le prohibiera a su hija ser amiga de Naruto?

Naruto solo miraba y escuchaba el gran alegato que se tenía Neji con Anko. El bien sabía que Hinata y el no podían estar cerca y menos trabajar juntos, pero en su corazón se alegraba, pues esta oportunidad la aprovecharía para arreglar las cosas entre ellos. Por otro lado Hinata no podía ocultar la alegría, emoción, tristeza, y angustia que le daba saber que trabajaría con Naruto, ella deseaba estar cerca del rubio, pues tal vez podrían arreglar las cosas entre ambos, pero ver la reacción de su primo le indicaba que esto no traería nada bueno.

-Por dios Neji, ya te dije que así los dejare y punto- Exclamo una exaltada Anko  
-Pero sensei…  
-Pero nada…. Si a Hiashi no le gusta que su "heredera"- Dijo con sarcasmo –se rose con la plebe que busque otra academia.  
-Sensei, puede emparejarla con cualquiera… ¡Menos con él!  
-¡Basta Neji! Así los voy a dejar… me voy –Dijo encaminándose hacia la salida –Trabajen- Finalizo diciendo mientras desaparecía por la puerta

Pasaron algunos minutos y nadie decía nada, aun estaban en estado de Shock… ¿Qué problema existía entre ambos herederos? ¿El Hokage sabría de esto? O ¿El también desea que su hijo no sea amigo de Hinata?

-Escúchame Naruto- Rompió el silencio Neji, este camino unos pasos hacia Naruto y lo sujeto de la camisa –Te estaré vigilando- Dijo –Solo estarás junto a ella lo necesario-  
-¡Suéltame!- Dijo Naruto empujando a Neji haciendo que este diera unos pasos hacia atrás –Nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer- Enfatizo Naruto –Y menos tu-  
-Si no lo haces te golpeare o te matare-  
-Inténtalo- Dijo Naruto desafiante

Neji no necesito que se lo dijera dos veces, y se abalanzo sobre Naruto…Algunos chicos empezaron a gritar: ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea!

En otro punto del aula también iniciaba otra batalla…

-Ya te dije que lo único que quiero es patearte el trasero- Enfatizo Sasuke  
-Oye, no le faltes el respeto, es el Kazekage- Dijo Temari  
-No me importa quién sea- Contesto Sasuke mientras observaba fijamente a Gaara. Este por otra parte no se inmutaba, se mantenía con su característica seriedad y sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho -¿Tienes miedo?- Pregunto con burla el pelinegro-  
-¡Pelea!- Dijo Gaara

En el instante se formaron dos grupos en el aula, unos observando la pelea entre Neji y Naruto y otros observando la pelea entre Gaara y Sasuke, algunos empezaron a apoyar a su preferido con palabras de aliento, cuando de pronto solo se escucho:

-¡¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?-

Todos se detuvieron y callaron al instante, por un lado Neji tenía a Naruto en el suelo y por otro Gaara había estado a punto de cubrir con su arena a Sasuke.

-Ustedes- Dijo señalando a los chicos, que habían iniciado las peleas –Vengan conmigo.  
-Tobi-sensei, n-no es lo que parece- Dijo Shion nerviosa, pues no quería que regañaran a su hermano ni a su "amigo"  
-Me imagino que no- Dijo Tobi sin expresión alguna –Sakura- Dijo dirigiéndose a la pelirosa –Te dejo a cargo, imagino que Anko les dejo trabajo, así que en orden trabajen. Ustedes- Observando a los cuatro chicos peleoneros –Vengan conmigo-

Naruto iba sumamente enfadado ¡Cómo odiaba a Neji! Ese orgullo y arrogancia de él lo sacaba de sus cabales. Con ese Hyuuga siempre era lo mismo, trataba de hacerle ver menos con su superioridad, ya era suficiente aguantar a Sasuke… pero a este ¡Era el colmo!

Neji iba igual de enojado que Naruto, con esa pequeña pelea había sentido que Naruto no hizo nada por defenderse o atacar y eso lo enfurecía y más al recordar las palabras de Hiashi-sama.

**Flashback**

_-Me mando a llama Hiashi-sama- Dijo Neji entrando a la habitación que usaba Hiashi como oficina.  
-Si… solo quiero advertirte de algo…. como ya sabes, tú deber es proteger a Hinata ante todo  
-Hai  
-Si por alguna razón se encuentran con Naruto Namikaze, toma a Hinata y vete de allí  
-¿Naruto?- Dijo Neji confundido  
-No se te ocurra pelear con él, pues no eres oponente para el- Enfatizo Hiashi  
-¿A qué se refiere?- Pregunto Neji, pues él era catalogado como el más fuerte de su clan y uno de los más fuertes de Konoha, a lo cual estaba muy orgulloso  
-Me refiero a que nunca le ganaras- Dijo Hiashi mientras le hacia una señal de que podía retirarse de la oficina_

**Fin flashback**

Neji observo por un segundo a Naruto y las ganas de demostrar que él era más fuerte que ese rubio lo carcomían, no entendía porque Hiashi pensaba que él no era capaz de vencerlo, nunca había escuchado rumores de que en realidad fuera fuerte, es mas tenia sabido que el que iba a aprender una técnica de Kakashi-sensei era Sasuke y no el. Pero a la vez tenía la sensación de que Naruto era más fuerte de los que dejaba ver y eso lo enfurecía.

Sasuke caminaba bastante pensativo, por su cuerpo le recorría un leve temblor debido al pequeño nerviosismo que había sentido unos momentos atrás, el chakra de Gaara irradiaba maldad y sed de sangre, al sentirlo por un instante deseo salir corriendo de allí…. Pero ahora que lo analizaba, no sentía miedo sino que hoy más que nunca deseaba luchar contra él.

Gaara seguía con su frialdad caracterizada, también caminaba pensativo, nunca antes nadie le había hecho sentir unas ganas tremendas de saciar su sed de sangre como lo había hecho ese Uchiha, recordó que perdió el control y decidió atacarlo cuando vio esos ojos rojos… Por lo que concluyo que si se presentaba otra ocasión no dudaría en aceptar una pelea nuevamente. Ahora lo que al Kazekage le llamaba la atención era Naruto, teniéndolo más cerca sentía una leve conexión con este y esto solo se debía a una razón ¡Jinchuriki!... pero la duda que agobiaba al pelirojo era ¿Qué bijuu albergaba el rubio en su interior? Razón, que lo incitaba a averiguar qué tan fuerte era el demonio que albergaba este.

-Bien, ¿Qué es lo que está pasando entre ustedes?- Pregunto Tobi, una vez que llegaron a una aula de clases vacía, por lo que entraron a esta… El sensei enmascarado no obtuvo respuesta alguna –Chicos, no puedo creer que precisamente ustedes cuatro estén involucrados en una pelea- Comento Tobi –Tu Gaara- Dijo observando al mencionado –Siendo Kazekage ¿Cómo puedes perder la paciencia ante las provocaciones de Sasuke? ¿Qué crees que esperaran de ti los habitantes de Suna, si su Kazekage pierde fácilmente los estribos?

Gaara no contesto, solo fijo su vista en Tobi, bien sabía que Tobi-sensei tenía la razón, pero para que contestar, como le explicaría que su demonio pedía a gritos probar la sangre de ese arrogante Uchiha, así que mejor se reservo sus respuestas.

-Sasuke- Continuo Tobi con el pelinegro –Me comentaste el otro día, que deseas que tu nombre sea reconocido por tus esfuerzos y no ser opacado por Itachi… Pero… ¿Crees que actuando de esa forma lo lograras?  
-Itachi ha sido peor que yo- Contesto Sasuke con altivez, cruzándose de brazos  
-Si, es cierto, pero Itachi es bastante astuto evitando que lo vean rompiendo las reglas.

Sasuke no contesto nada a esto.

-Neji- Se dirigió al ojiperla -¿Cómo crees que se sentirán los del Bouke, al descubrir que su líder prodigio ha sido expulsado por mal comportamiento? Así piensas pagarle a Hiashi todo lo que a echo por ti, recuerda que él ha roto algunas reglas de su clan para entrenarte personalmente ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría al darse cuenta que le fallaste por no saber manejar tu temperamento?  
-Se sentiría orgulloso al descubrir que he vencido a Naruto- Dijo Neji con mucha determinación  
-Probablemente…. Pero que un Hyuuga sea expulsado, creo que lo avergonzaría- Enfatizo Tobi.

Igual que los anteriores Neji no contesto a esto.

-Y finalmente tú…- Comento Tobi en un suspiro, observando a Naruto -¿Qué crees que diría tu padre?  
-No me importa lo que diga- Dijo Naruto  
-¿Seguro?... El me comento que está muy orgulloso de ti… ¿No crees que enterarse de tu mal comportamiento lo entristecería?

Naruto fijo su vista al suelo y no comento nada a lo dicho por Tobi, ya que en realidad si le importaba los que su padre dijera.

-Espero que lo que les he dicho, sirva para que hagan conciencia de sus actos… Guardaremos esto como un secreto y haremos como que nunca ha pasado nada ¿De acuerdo? Vuelvan a su clase.

Los chicos asintieron con sus cabezas y partieron a su aula de clase.

-Esto es interesante- Comento Tobi para sí mismo, mientras los chicos salían del aula donde habían estado –Muy interesante-

Los chicos llegaron al aula, calladamente cada uno se sentó a trabajar con su pareja que les fue asignado por Anko-sensei. Sasuke y Gaara hicieron a un lado sus diferencias para poder trabajar, cosa que les costó unos quince minutos poder ponerse de acuerdo. Naruto se puso manos a la obra con Hinata, al inicio le costó mucho concentrarse, luego tuvo que resignarse al aceptar que allí en el aula no podría tocar el tema que tanto le agobiaba, y menos siendo vigilado por Neji.

-Neji, quieres dejar de ver a Naruto y trabajar conmigo- Dijo Matsuri  
-Lo siento… es que…  
-No creo que Naruto, haga algo con tanta gente aquí- Comento Matsuri obviamente sin saber porque el Hyuuga vigilaba tanto a Naruto  
-Si…. Tienes razón- Comento Neji apartando la vista de la pareja

La clase continúo sin ningún otro percance…

* * *

**Bien chicos, hasta aqui llega este cap.**

**Como notaron, estos chicos tienen gran rivalidad entre ellos... se lograran llevar bien algun dia?**

**eso espero jejeje...**

**Con respecto a la pregunta que me hizo bella scullw, francamente no me habia puesto a pensar en eso jejeje**

**pero te digo que lo aclarare en un cap mas adelante... bueno mucho mas adelante XD... gracias por la observacion.**

**Espero sus reviews XD!**


End file.
